Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ100
SJ099 | nback = Art kontra Giovanni!Strata posady szefa! | teraz = Kate kontra Giovanni!Zło powraca! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ101 SJ101 | nnext = Uratować Lapras! }} | scr = Machoke Cios Dynama.jpg 250px | nzwpl = Kate kontra Giovanni!Zło powraca! | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super Podróże : Podbić kanto! | nrus = 008 | nrjp = 100 | nrodc = 100 | dtpl = 6 stycznia 2013 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Kate walczy o odznakę Giovanniego **Przed bitwa przypomina sobie walki z liderami. *Kate pokonuje Giovanniego i zdobywa odznakę. *Jessie, James i Raichu oraz Cassidy, Butch i Persian proszą Sparksa, żeby przywrócił Giovanniego na posadę szefa, ale ten odmawia. *Giovanni opuszcza tymczasowo salę zostawiając posadę lidera Jessie i Jamesowi. Debiuty LUDZIE POKEMONY *Golem (Giovanni'ego) *Rhyhorn (Giovanniego) Odcinek Kate=Ech... ósma Odznaka, szybko przeleciało, co nie, Blastoise? Blastoise=Blas! *Forrest=Golem, Wstrząs! Atak zmusił Squirtle'a, do wyjścia ze skorupy. Nie mógł ruszyć do przodu przez trzęsącą się ziemię. Nagle pokemon zaczął świecić niebieską poświatą. Kate=Ale super! To Strumień! Squirtle... Squirtle? Squirtle zaatakował Golema Hydro Pompą, nokautując go. Squirtle dezaktywował Strumień. Forrest=Wracaj, Golem! Proszę, o to twoja Odznaka! *Kate i Jun=A teraz... Violet i Lily=Wodne Pulsy w Becky! Jun=Co, w moją Becky!Odbij Pulsy Piorunem! Kate=Silny Piorun...e? Oczy Vulpixa zaświeciły się na czerwono.Okazało się, że Vulpix uaktywnił swoją zdolność - Błysk Pożaru. Jun=Silna zdolność...Zakończmy to! Violet i Lily=Co? Jun=Niszczący Płomień!!! Seaking Violet=Sea!!!!!!! Goldeen Lily=Goldeee!!!!!!! Misty=Seaking i Goldeen niezdolni do walki!Wygrywają Pidgeotto i Vulpix!A całą bitwę Kate i Jun! Violet=Proszę bardzo Kate. Lily=Trzymaj Jun. Misty=Kate i Jun otrzymują Odznaki Kaskady! *Kate=Squirtle! Squirtle obrywa i pada na ziemię. Kate=Wstawaj.Nie poddawaj się!Hydro Pompa! Magnemite obrywa i zostaje wgnieciony w ścianę. Kate=Teraz rozpalimy ogień! Squirtle poznał ruch Bąbelki i strzela nimi w Magnemite.Magnemite przez wodę dostał zwarcie elektryczne i pojawiły się kłęby płomieni! Kate=Ugaśmy Pożar!Hydro Pompa! Sędzia=Magnemite nie zdolny do walki.Wygrywa Squirtle.A całą bitwę Kate! Kate=Super! Surge=Proszę, oto twoja odznaka. *Kate=No nie! Bulbasaur, unik i... Bulbasaur wystrzelił w kierunku Exeggutora Nasionko Mocy. Exeggutor stracił sporo punktów mocy. Erika=Psychopromień! Kate=Unik i Nasionko Mocy! Exeggutor ponownie stracił sporo punktów mocy. Erika=Ostry Liść! Uwolnij się z tych pnączy! Kate=Nie tak szybko! Akcja! Exeggutor był NDW. Sędzia=Exeggutor jest niezdolny do walki! Całą walkę wygrywa Kate! Kate=Udało się! Wracaj, Bulbasaur! Erika=Proszę, o to Odznaka Tęczy! *Machop=Mach... machop... Machooo! Machop podniósł się. otaczały go czerwone "płomienie". Kate=Co to? Sabrina=To zdolność Machopa, Odwaga! Wzmacnia ataki! Kate=Świetnie! Cios Karate! Sabrina=Teleport! Kate=Szybko! Złap go za ogon! Slowbro nie zdążył się teleportować, ponieważ Mahop złapał go za ogon. Kate=Zakończ to Sejsmicznym Wstrząsem! Slowbro był NDW. Machop dezaktywował Odwagę. Kate=Wracaj, Macho, zasłużyłeś na porządny odpoczynek! Sabrina=Powrtót! Dałaś radę pokonać Slowbro! O to twoja Odznaka Bagna! *Koga=Słoneczny Dzień! Kate=Teleport! Abra jednak nie zdążyła się teleportować i została poparzona. Jednak Venomoth też był poparzony. Art=Jak to możliwe? Kate=Przecież Venomoth nawet nie oberwał! Koga=To oznacza, że twoja Abra posiada zdolność Synchronizację. Sprawia ona, że jeśli Abra jest np. poparzona przeciwnik także staje się poparzony. Kate=Super! Abra, Psychika! Koga=Nie daj się! Usypiający Pyłek! Kate=O nie! Abra, puść go i Teleport! Koga=To nawet lepiej! To pewnie stawianie na jedną kartę, no ale bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy! Słoneczny Dzień! Kate=Abra, teleportuje się nad promienie, chwyć Venomotha Psychiką i rzuć nim z całej siły w środek Słonecznego Dnia! Koga=Uciekaj! Venomoth był NDW. Kate=Tak! Udało ci się, Abra! Abra teleportowała się w ramiona Kate. Abra=Ab bra! Koga=Wracaj, Venomoth! O to Odznaka Duszy, pilnuj jej! *Kate=Miotacz Płomieni! Blaine=Ty też Magmar! Nastąpił wybuch. Ninetales ledwo trzymał się na nogach, gdy nagle otoczyły go płomienie. Kate=To Pożar! Blaine=Magmar, Miotacz Płomieni! Kate=Ninetales, Ognisty Wir w lawę! W ten sposób powstała kolumna lawy. Magmar był NDW. Ninetales dezaktywował Pożar. Blaine=Powrót! Jestem pod wrażeniem, Kate! O to Odznaka Wulkanu! Giovanni=Zaczynamy w końcu czy nie? Kate=No jasne! Giovanni=Golem naprzód! Kate=Blastoise idź! Giovanni=Trzęsienie Ziemi! Kate=Nie daj się, Blastoise! Hydro Pompa! Giovanni=Uniknij Beczką! Kate=Szybki Hydro-Skręt! Art=Znowu ta kombinacja! Helen=Ten Szybki Hydro=Skręt mógłby być ciekawą kombinacją na pokazy. Golem był NDW. Sędzia=Golem jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Blastoise! Giovanni=Wracaj, Golem! Rhyhorn naprzód! Kate=Hydro Działo! Giovanni=Piorun! Blastoise był NDW. Sędzia=Blastoise jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Rhyhorn! Kate=Dobrze, odpocznij sobie, Blastoise! Machoke idź! Machoke=Macho! Giovanni=Piorun! Kate=To ci nic nie da! Ataki elektryczne są nieszkodliwe dla walczących pokemonów! Machoke, Cios Karate! Rhyhorn oberwał. Giovani=Mega Róg! Kate=Chwyć go i Sejsmiczny Wstrząs! Givoanni=Nie! Rhyhorn był NDW. Sędzia=Rhyhorn jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Machoke! Giovanni=Powrót Rhyhorn! Machamp naprzód! Kate=Machoke, Cios Dynama! Giovanni=Salto Cios! Kate=Cios Karate! Nie daj mu się! Giovanni=Ognista Pięść! Machoke był NDW. Sędzia=Machoke jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Machamp! Kate=Wracaj, Machoke! I tak jesteś moim Macho! Kadabra idź! Giovanni=Machamp, Ognista Pięść! Kate=Zatrzymaj go Psychiką i rzuć nim silnie o ziemię! Machoke mocno oberwał, ale się podniósł. Giovanni=Hiper Promień! Kate=Teleport! Kadabra teleportowała się i Machamp nie trafił. Giovanni=Cios Karate! Zagoń ją do ściany! Kadabra=Tele... Giovani=Hiper Promień! Kadabra mocno oberwała. Kate=Znamy na to sposób, prawda Kadabra? Kadabra=Kada! Kadabra uleczyła się Odnowieniem. Kate=Zakończ to Zamętem i Psychopromieniem! Machamp był NDW. Sędzia=Macham jest niezdolny do walki! Wygrywa Kadabra, a całą bitwę Kate Oak z Pallet Town! Giovanni=Powrót Machamp! Kate=Wracaj, Kadabra! Giovani=Trzymaj Odznakę! Kate=Nareszcie ósma Odznaka! Nagle do pomieszczenie weszli Jessie, James i Raichu oraz Cassidy, Butch i Persian wraz ze Sparksem. Jessie i Cassidy=Niech pan przywróci Giovaniego na posadę szefa! Błagamy! Sparks=Nie zrobię tego. Złamał zasady, więc musi ponieść konsekwencje. James i Butch=Ale Seymour nie nadaje się na szefa Zespołu R! Sparks=Ja go nie wyznaczyłem na tą posadę. Raichu i Persian=Prooosimy! Giovanni=Zamknijcie się wszyscy! Postanowiłem opuścić na trochę salę. Na ten czas funkcję lidera będą pełnić Jessie i James. Cassidy i Butch=A dlaczego akurat oni? Giovanni=Bo tak zdecydowałem i już! Jessie i James=Czemu opuszcza pan salę? Giovanni=Nie was interes! Chodź, Persian! Persian Cassidy i Bucha podbiegł do Giovanniego. Giovanni=Mówiłem do swojego Persiana, idioto! Persian ze skuloną głową wrócił do partnerów. Persian=W takich momentach zaczynam rozumieć Meowtha. Kate=To my już idziemy. Kate, Art i Helen opuścili salę. Teraz zmierzali prosto na wyżynę Indygo. Czy Kate i Art zajdą wysoko w lidze? Czy jednemu z nich uda się wygrać ligę? Przekonacie się sami! CDN